1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fit-in member such as a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-113934 discloses an assembly of fit-in members including a male connector that can be fit in a female connector. One connector has a locking arm and the other connector has a locking projection that can be locked to the locking arm when the male connector is fit in the female connector. A handle is on the connector with the locking arm and an unlocking gripping lever is provided in the handle. The lever can be gripped when the male connector is fit in the female connector, and the gripped lever can be operated to displace the locking arm in the unlocking direction. Thus, the male and female connectors are separated from each other.
The locking arm of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-113934 has a comparatively small operational area and is difficult to operate. However, the male connector and the female connector of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-113934 are separated from each other by operating the gripping lever instead of the locking arm. The lever of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-113934 can be gripped with entire fingers. Therefore, the male connector and the female connector can be separated from each other easily.
To separate the above-described male and the female connectors from each other, it is necessary to perform an operation of separating the connectors in addition to the unlocking operation performed by gripping the lever. Hence, two operational steps are performed in different directions. Separation of the male and female connectors from each other desirably should be performed more smoothly.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a pair of fit-in members that can be separated efficiently.